A device for measuring pressure differential is present, for example, in a compressed air system and can be used for measuring flow. As several shut-off and measuring nozzles must be installed, as a rule, in a compressed air system, the desire exists to be able to keep the installation expense as low as possible.
Based on this, the object of the invention is to reduce the installation expense for compressed air systems having at least one shut-off valve and at least one differential pressure sensor.